


Warmest Regards

by princesstigerlily



Series: sc codas [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: A companion piece to Just as Long as I'm Here in Your Arms, this time an exploration of David and Stevie's friendship through a series of missing conversations. And occasionally more.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd/David Rose
Series: sc codas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460098
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Warmest Regards

**Author's Note:**

> I started rewatching the show and started a new project. Because I'm not busy enough as it is.
> 
> Similar to Just as Long as I'm Here in Your Arms, each episode will get a chapter with a coda scene. It will be primarily Stevie and David based, but once we get to season three, Patrick will feature prominently in both their lives.

All David wanted was a shower. Just one shower. One shower where he could wash away this terrible day and give himself one blessed moment of peace via a deep conditioning. He didn’t think that was too much to ask, not with Alexis abandoning them for her loser boyfriend and whatever was going on with that weird mayor stealing their doors. But he’d already had to go to that snarly, taciturn front desk girl twice already for towels, and each time she’d been nothing but hostile. Which was just poor customer service, if you asked him.

David was just stepping out of the bathroom when he heard voices in the next room, his mothers and another woman’s. He stepped through the door adjoining the two rooms - pushing aside his horror at such scant privacy between himself and his parents - but only saw his mother.

“What just happened?” David demanded.

Moira turned to David, her face twisted in shocked anguish. “David, I politely asked that concierge girl if she had stolen my earrings and she turned  _ ice cold _ , and now she’s on her way to a pawn shop!”

“What!?” David just could not deal with his mother’s dramatics today. Not when even the smallest of comforts was slipping through his grasp. “I need a towel!”

Without waiting for a response from Moira, David darted out the door after the girl.

“Hello, hi!” he called after her, hurrying to catch up. She turned, walking backwards now without breaking her stride, eyeing David warily, which he thought was a bit much considering it was her literal job to help him. “Hi, I am sorry if my mom accused you of taking something.”

“It’s fine,” she said, turning away from him again.

“Okay, but does that mean tha when you’re cleaning our rooms, you’re going to put weird stuff in our beds out of spite or something?”

Not like the rooms could get much worse.

The girl turned again, a condescending smirk on her face, and scoffed, “I won’t be cleaning your room.”

“Okay, can I ask you a question?” David had had enough of whatever game this was. He crossed his arms over his chest, his displeasure written all over his face, as she finally came to a stop, turning around to face him again.

“Shoot.”

David looked her up and down, sizing up the woman who couldn’t be assed to give him the basic courtesy of a towel on this, the worst day of his life. “I think you’re kind of rude,” he said.

“Is that a question?”

“I have asked you  _ thrice _ now for a towel,” David hissed, “so that I may wash this town off my body.” David gestured to himself as he spoke, gestured to the filth and...and  _ mediocrity  _ that he had felt crawling under his skin from the second they stepped off that bus. “Do you think I want to be here?”

“Do you think  _ I _ wanna be here?” the girl shot back.

“I don’t know what you want,” David fumed, “you’ve given me one word answers since I got here.”

“So if I get you a towel you’ll stop following me to my car?”

“Yes!” He was so close to getting that shower, he could taste it. “Yes.”

The girl nodded, eyeing him again. “Fine,” she said, walking past him back the way they had come, “but I’m only doing this because you called me rude and I take that as a compliment.”

David stood still, watching the girl pull a ring of keys out of her back pocket, then hurried to catch up to her. He certainly hadn’t meant it as a compliment, but if it got him a towel, she could take it however she wanted.

The girl came to a stop in front of one of the doors, identical to all the other motel room doors except for the missing number. Unlocking the door, she led David into a small room, haphazardly filled with linens and toiletries and two large motel cleaning carts.

“I’m Stevie, by the way,” the girl said as she slid her bag from her shoulder, depositing it on the floor in front of the shelf closest to the door. “Not that you asked.”

David wrinkled his nose, gingerly stepping into the room and taking in the sight of mounds of yellowed, wrinkled linens. He could see dust particles dancing through the beam of light shining from the doorway, and the musty smell that rose from the floor tickled his nose. He sniffed with disdain, before forcing himself to respond. “David.”

“Roland says you’ll be staying here for a while.”

“Mm,” David hummed his agreement, turning to look behind himself, just to make sure the rest of the world hadn’t turned as drab and gray as the little room he was standing in. “Guess so.”

"Your mom seems...well, like a lot."

David hummed again, his eyebrows raising in derision. "Try being her son."

Turning back to Stevie, David watched her cross the room towards him, towel in hand.

“I didn't take her earrings.” Stevie stood her ground in front of him, like she was steeling herself for him to argue, but she needn’t have bothered.

“I honestly don't care if you did.”

Stevie handed David a towel, expecting him to turn and go, maybe even with a thank you, but he just stood there staring at her expectantly. She stared back.

"Uh... I need two,” he finally said.

“Planning on getting extra wet?”

Stevie almost laughed out loud at the look David gave her, confusion and indignation at war on his expressive face.

“I need one for my body and one for my hair.”

“Of course you do,” Stevie laughed dryly, rolling her eyes as she turned to grab a second towel.

Stevie laughed again when instead of a thank you, David sneered, “You know, I don’t think I like this attitude,” then turned on his heel and left.

David stalked back to his room, pointedly ignoring the smirk on that Stevie girl’s face. As he turned into his room, he could see her still standing in the doorway of the linen closet, arms crossed over her chest and watching him in amusement.

There were still no doors on his or his parent’s room, but he couldn’t worry about that now. He had his towels and he was sure he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn’t get in the shower within the next two minutes. Besides, he’d dealt with far less privacy at the outdoor spa in Switzerland.

Stepping under the spray, David let the hot steam surround him, breathing deep so it filled his lungs and sinuses. It was far from perfect. The shower was small, the water pressure non-existent. But he could feel himself begin to relax, the hot water easing stiff, anxious muscles and washing his body clean.

And with any luck, he could wish hard enough and wash himself down the drain.


End file.
